Nerissa's Story
by peppermintstickk
Summary: This is the story of Nerissa and how her life was in her teenage years.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The full moon's reflection shimmered across the water. A whole pod of northern mermaids and mermen waited around a island for the announcement of the new mermaid that was soon to be born. They all had been anxiously waiting all through the night, but nothing was said until the very next morning.

That very day a young mermaid gathered the all the mermaids and mermen to the very center of the island. There, was a newborn baby mermaid accompanied by her mother and father who were holding her. The pod, spreading their joy, pranced around the waters of the beautiful island. Nerissa had been born.

The first five years of Nerissa's life was all about mermaid school, and how much she needed to prove herself that she was very capable of getting a moon ring. Much suspicion raised around the instructors because Nerissa was always top of the class, and didn't have many friends.

Until this one day….

"Would you hurry up, it's the first day of mermaid school!" Cora shouted as Nerissa swam towards her. "A new year a new start." She added.

"I guess." Nerissa replied

"Maybe we'll even get our moon rings this year!"

"I highly doubt that"

The two mermaids swam to one other mermaid who appeared as if she was a teacher. She had shoulder length brown hair and looked a little demeaning. A group of mermen and mermaids surrounded her.

"Who is that?" Nerissa asked.

"Adora, she's the new girl.

"What pod is she from?"

Cora became silent for a minute and didn't reply.

Both mermaids stared at her for a few moments and then swam away and went to their first class. Adora, out of the corner of her eye saw them swim away and began to follow them. Nerissa and Cora promptly stopped and turned around.

"Why are you following us?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry, I was hoping you guys could help me." Adora stuttered a bit.

"Um, yea sure." Cora hesitated.

"I'm Nerissa and that's Cora" Nerissa added playfully.

"Well I'm Adora" she smiled.

"So why are you here?"

"Rude" Nerissa mouthed as she nudged Cora.

"I'm here temporarily, until they sort stuff out in my pod."

"What do you mean?" Nerissa asked concerned.

"There has been some bad stuff going on between the Eastern pods and the Southern pods. I'm here for safety."

Nerissa said to herself. "How could there be bad things going on? We solved this hundreds of years ago. This can't lead to war…can it?

Nerissa then just ignored her thoughts. Nerissa really couldn't assume anything, she didn't really know the details of the situation. If something bad is really going on, it must be something minor.

"So what class do you guys have up next?" Adora changed the subject quickly.

"Magic is up next." Cora responded.

"Take me there?"

"Yea, sure. You coming Nerissa?"

"Um, I'll catch up." Nerissa reassured Cora.

Nerissa was a very curious mermaid, she wanted to find out more about what was going on. She swam her way into the history classroom, for she needed to have a talk with the instructor.

Nerissa tapped the old merman on his shoulder, and he turned around looking very surprised

"Well, what do you want to know?" he smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

Nerissa swallowed hard.

The merman took off his glasses, and laid them gently down on a piece of rock.

"Do you….get new students from other pods?" Nerissa hesitated.

"Not usually" He began to multitask.

"Then why is Adora here?"

The merman paused, then turned around.

"Adora? I don't ever remember hearing that. Is she a friend of yours?"

"Well not exactly, she-

"There isn't a girl who goes here who has that name." The merman interrupted.

"You've must of made some kind of mistake she said-

"There is not a mermaid by that name that goes here" he said once again.

A train of thought passed through her mind, what if Adora wasn't here to go to school.

"Uh, I have to go" Nerissa rushed out quickly.

The teacher watched her swim out of his classroom.

As Nerissa was swimming away, she looked behind her still swimming as fast as her fin could take her. Until she ran into something. Nerissa fell back and looked up and saw a young merman that looked close to her age.

"Oh, I'm….I'm so sorry. He helped Nerissa up. "I'm Austine."


End file.
